


Clear Through the Bullet Holes

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Luther (TV), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay meets a man who looks like Roque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Through the Bullet Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII (Lucky Thirteen) and [originally posted here on Dreamwidth](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7142781&style=mine#cmt7142781).

The man looks like Roque. It's shocking enough that the team doesn't say anything. They look between the stranger and Clay, and Jensen suddenly has a lot to say about genetics and doppelganger movies while they move past the gathering crowd. 

A chance meet a week later, and Clay finds out the guy's name is Luther. The reason he was standing over a dead body in the middle of the street is because he's a detective. Two months later, when they're in a hotel room, toppling into bed, and Clay's able to meet Luther's eyes, he can see there's a little bit of killer in Luther's face, too. And not just 'cause he shares that face with Roque. 

Clay skims his thumb down Luther's right eye, where Roque had a scar from a knife fight with a spooked gun runner in Punjab. They'd thought that Roque was gonna lose the eye. It'd taken them a little too long to hook up with support and get a med evac.

"Missions don't stop 'cause a man goes down," Roque had said, holding the gun runner's shirt to his face. 

Luther takes hold of Clay's wrist and starts searching Clay's face. He's making deductions. Clay knows because he knows what it feels like to be scoped. Up close or from a distance, it's all the same. 

"I'm not the man you think I am, mate," Luther says. 

Clay shakes his head and kisses him to shut him up. "I'm not looking for anything but a good time."

Luther cups Clay's face and smiles. "We both know that's only partially true."

That's where the argument dies. Clay's good with his mouth and isn't up for conversation or an impromptu therapy session. 

He sucks Luther down to the root and swallows around the thick head of Luther's cock nudging the back of his throat. There's no comparison to Roque here, not in the way Clay squeezes Luther's thighs when they fall open or the way Clay bobs down to meet the thrust of Luther's hips. There's just the rough, wet sound of Clay getting his mouth fucked, the creak of the bed, and both of them moaning. 

It's just good enough, and that's why Clay pulls off and reaches in his pocket to hand Luther the lube. 

Luther laughs. "You're a right clever bastard, aren't you?"

Clay's not trying to parse speech right now, so he shrugs and smirks, because it works in answer to a lot of things. When Luther reaches up, his fingers linger against Clay's palm, eyes searching Clay's face again, but he takes the lube from Clay's hand. 

Clay breaks eye contact by sitting up and taking off the rest of his clothes. He settles on his hands and knees, head bowed, breathing slowly. 

Luther says, "No," with a hand on Clay's hip. "Turn around."

 _Why_ sounds too personal and so does _No_ , so Clay rolls onto his back like he doesn't give a damn how he's gonna get it as long as it's good. 

And it is good.

Luther moves a little slow for Clay's tastes, but the first push of his broad fingers makes Clay arch off the bed, a groan grating up his throat. He keeps his eyes shut, but he can feel the weight of Luther's stare, and he knows if he looks right now, he's gonna see Roque's intensity, even without the scar to tell him differently. 

It's probably that thought that makes Clay impatient. He rocks down again only for Luther to draw his fingers away, deny Clay anything but the tips of his fingers at Clay's rim, and Clay needs a whole lot more right now. 

"Gonna fuck me some time this year?" he asks, opening his eyes. 

Luther answers by crooking his fingers, twisting them in sharp and brushing Clay's prostate. Clay arches from the immediate burst of pleasure that shakes through him, and grabs up fistfuls of the sheets, panting. 

"I think I'm doing a splendid job of it right now."

Clay grunts. He's not going to disagree when Luther thrusts again and stretches Clay with a third finger. Clay figures it'll be any minute now, so he's a little confused when Luther rolls a condom over his cock and starts blowing him. The tight suction of Luther's mouth, the fullness of his fingers fucking into Clay, on the edge of too much, kills any protest Clay might've formed. 

He cups the back of Luther's neck for leverage and ends up holding on through the end, squeezing tight when the flick of Luther's tongue combined with the hard twist of his fingers is exactly what Clay needs to thrust and spill over, choking on whatever's caught in his throat. 

For a second, staring down at the top of Luther's head as he comes down, all he sees is Roque, even when Luther lifts his eyes to Clay's face. Luther's mouth drags hot up the length of Clay's cock, and he sucks rough and messy on the head before Clay's eyes finally slip closed as he shudders. 

Small tremors quake through Clay, edging into sensitivity, but Clay keeps riding it until Luther pulls his fingers free, wraps them around Clay's cock, and trails his lips up Clay's stomach and chest. Luther's breath is warm against Clay's mouth, but there's no kiss to finish the deal. That warm breath travels across Clay's cheek and puffs damp against his ear. 

"Still not him," Luther says in his soft, Brit accent. 

Clay swallows and says, "I know," because neither one of them is stupid, and all he has to do is open his eyes to see the truth.


End file.
